Mereka Itu Satu
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Di mana ada Sentarou, di situ ada Kiyone. Di mana ada Kiyone, di situ ada Sentarou. Di mana ada Sentarou dan Kiyone, debat kata juga ada di situ. Tapi, di mana ada Sentarou dan Kiyone, pekerjaan terselesaikan tanpa cela. Sempurna. Perfect. Seperti yang diharapkan Kaien Shiba./ Akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang paling ia butuhkan./ Ttg Sentarou-Kiyone dari sudut pandang Kaien—RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

_Ttg __**kekompakan Sentarou-Kiyone**__ dari kacamata __**Kaien Shiba**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mereka Itu Satu**

**.**

_(Sentarou Kotsubaki & Kiyone Kotetsu)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sentarou, di mana Kiyone?"

"Kiyone, di mana Sentarou?"

"Mau ke mana kalian, Sentarou, Kiyone?"

"Apa berkas laporan sudah selesai, Sentarou, Kiyone?"

"Kupercayakan pada kalian, Sentarou, Kiyone.

Di mana ada Sentarou, di situ ada Kiyone. Di mana ada Kiyone, di situ ada Sentarou. Di mana ada Sentarou dan Kiyone, debat kata juga ada di situ. Tapi, di mana ada Sentarou dan Kiyone, pekerjaan terselesaikan tanpa cela. Sempurna. _Perfect_. Seperti yang diharapkan Kaien Shiba.

Semenjak mengenakan lencana letnan divisi ke-13, Kaien mulai mengurus ini-itu nyaris tanpa tidur. Membagi tugas dan penentuan jabatan. Kerja letnan tidak semudah yang diduga. Miyako, sang kekasih, yang cemas pun ambil tindakan dengan mengajukan diri pada Ukitake untuk dijadikan perwira ke-3. Paling tidak, untuk membantu meringankan tugas Kaien.

Kaien memang terbantu—awalnya. Perlahan mulai terusik cemas setelah Miyako berubah status sebagai istrinya. Urusan rumah tangga mulai mengambil alih dan tentu cukup sulit diseimbangkan dengan tumpukan tugas di divisi. Maka kala sepasang _rookie_ muncul di divisinya dengan beradu kata sebagai sambutan awal Sentarou dan Kiyone, Kaien lega betul. Setidaknya, ia dapat tenaga bantuan, walaupun dari tampang dan perilaku, ia ragu mereka dapat membantu banyak.

Seangkatan di akademi, menghabiskan waktu bersama enam tahun sesama kelas, teman debat sepanjang waktu; Sentarou dan Kiyone mengerti satu sama lain yang tidak pernah dikira banyak orang. Termasuk Kaien. Mulutnya ternganga lebar begitu segunung laporan yang biasa rampung dalam seminggu, sudah siap sedia hanya dalam tiga hari.

"Su-sudah selesai?"

"Ya, Kaien-dono. Aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Enak saja. Dia berbohong, Fukutaichou-dono. Aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya."

Selalu begitu. Selalu ada debat. Selalu ada pertentangan pendapat. Selalu ada kesombongan satu sama lain. Tapi tidak seperti pertemuan pertama mereka mana Kaien membentak, justru kini tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang paling ia butuhkan.

Seiring waktu berjalan, kerja sama dua orang itu kian klop. Kian terbukti. Kian membuat siapa pun terkesan.

Mereka melegenda sebagai sepasang perwira satu jabatan. Tidak ada satu pun posisi yang diisi oleh dua orang. Mereka satu-satunya.

Naik jabatan adalah hasil kinerja mereka yang ciamik. Perwira ke-7 akan segera berganti menjadi perwira ke-4 dan ke-5. Sentarou ke-4, Kiyone ke-5. Mereka dipisahkan.

Namun, Kaien menolak mentah-mentah proposal ajuan Ukitake dan memberi keyakinan seyakin-yakinnya.

"Kerja mereka selama ini dilakukan oleh Sentarou-Kiyone. Bukan Sentarou sendiri, bukan Kiyone sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu, Kaien?"

"Mereka tidak boleh dipisahkan, Taichou. Tidak ada tugas yang selesai jika mereka mengerjakannya sendiri-sendiri."

Jika Kaien sudah berkata begitu, Ukitake pasti percaya. Tapi lain cerita dengan Soutaichou yang menginginkan jabatan perwira seperti biasa (satu posisi, satu orang). Tidak diisi oleh dua orang. Maka, sepasang perwira Sentarou-Kiyone ditiadakan.

Hasilnya? Seperti yang ditakutkan oleh Kaien. Laporan akhir bulan divisi ke-13 selalu terlambat tiba di meja Soutaichou, surat peringatan untuk kali pertama dikirim ke divisi mereka, 30 nyawa melayang pada misi di Rukongai, dan carut-marut kekacauan lainnya yang mampu mengisi tiga lembar kertas.

Pun membuka mata Soutaichou dan mengembalikan pasangan itu seperti sedia kala. Sepasang perwira ke-4.

Hanya berselang seminggu dari kabar melegakan itu, mimpi buruk menghinggapi divisi ke-13. Dalam sehari dua atasan tertinggi _fukutaichou_ dan _sanseki_, suami-istri, Kaien-Miyako, meregang nyawa. Duka meliputi Seireitei.

Terutama Ukitake yang tidak sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di luar _ugendou_ selama sebulan. Mengunci diri untuk mengutuk atas ketidakbecusannya melindungi sang letnan. Sebulan itu pula, kinerja divisi ke-13 nyaris diberi nilai merah—andai tanpa Sentarou dan Kiyone. Ketika yang lainnya dirundung sedih, khususnya mereka yang terlibat langsung (sang kapten dan Rukia Kuchiki), mereka berdua berdiri tegar, kuat, saling menyemangati untuk menjalankan tugas seperti yang mereka janjikan pada Kaien.

"_Bila aku tidak ada, tolong bantu Taichou dengan sepenuh hati. Tolong jaga dia; juga divisi ke-13. Kupercayakan tanggung jawab pada kalian, Sentarou, Kiyone!"_

_Kompak tanpa ragu, mereka berseru tegas, "Tentu, Kaien-dono!"_

Janji itu terpatri, kuat mengakar dalam hati prajurit Sentarou dan Kiyone. Kepercayaan penuh Kaien tidak akan mereka sia-siakan.

Pun kepercayaan Kaien pada mereka, menular pada Ukitake yang tanpa tunggu waktu lama memercayakan posisi perwira ke-3 (sepeninggal Miyako) kepada dua orang itu.

Jabatan letnan tetap kosong. Karena Ukitake—Sentarou dan Kiyone juga—tahu pasti tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kaien Shiba. Setidaknya belum—untuk saat ini.

"Distrik ke-35 Rukongai Barat aman, Taichou!" lapor Sentarou.

"Distrik ke-70 Rukongai Timur juga aman, Ukitake-taichou!" lapor Kiyone.

"Distrik ke-40 Rukongai Utara juga aman, Taichou!"

"Distrik ke-52 Rukongai Selatan juga aman, Ukitake-taichou!"

"Dalam tingkat menjaga keamanan Rukongai kita hanya kalah dari divisi ke-11!"

"Benar sekali. Ini semua karena kerja kerasku," sombong Kiyone.

"Jangan asal bicara, Kiyone. Ini semua karenaku," sombong Sentarou.

Biarpun sesekali kepala serasa mau pecah untuk mendengar (lagi-lagi) debat konyol mereka, kinerja Sentarou-Kiyone yang memuaskan Ukitake selalu mengikuti. Divisi ke-13 yang awalnya dianggap remeh (tanpa letnan) mulai diperhitungkan, perlahan sejajar dengan divisi ke-11.

"Kerja hebat, Sentarou, Kiyone. Beristirahatlah untuk persiapan misi selanjutnya besok.

(Selalu) dengan kompak menyahut bersemangat, "Tentu, Taichou!"

Lalu beranjak dengan tak lupa saling menyikut bersaing sepanjang koridor.

Lembayung senja mulai menjemput. Ukitake menyeruput teh hijaunya di beranda depan _ugendou_ sembari melayangkan tatapan sendu ke belantara langit petang.

"Kau benar, Kaien. Mereka tidak boleh dipisahkan. Mereka itu satu."

Lalu kembali menyesap teh hijau—teh hijau ternikmat di dunia dari sepasang bawahannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **awalnya saya pikir, Sentarou itu perwira ke-3, Kiyone perwira ke-4. Tapi pas baca profilnya kalau mereka berbagi jabatan, saya heran sendiri. kok, bisa-bisanya satu jabatan diduduki 2 orang?

Fic ini sebenarnya sudah lama sekali saya mau buat, tapi baru sekarang rampung.

Sampe skrg saya masih penasaran. Moga2 ada jawaban dri Kubo-sensei. Ato ada temen2 yg udah tau alasannya. Beritau, dong, hehehe.

**Ray Kousen7**

**06 Januari 2014**


End file.
